


sensitive zone

by nyajiang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 首尾line





	sensitive zone

**Author's Note:**

> lofter放不上去，以后的车票就是这里

敏感带

圭贤的敏感带是脖子，朴正洙的敏感带是腰侧。

出于歌手的职业习惯，圭贤有很多保护嗓子的方法，戒不了酒只能一入秋就用围巾把脖子护的严严实实的，久而久之，脖子附近就变得敏感，手指轻轻的触碰也会引起一点战栗。

而正洙哥怕痒，比李东海还要怕。

不需要实质性的去挠他，把手摆出作势要去抓他的样子，他就已经开始蜷缩着身体求饶了。

所以当一个一个的吻落在腰侧的时候，朴正洙被领带封住的嘴里突然出现了一点点细碎的轻哼，像是拒绝，又像是在撒娇。

虽然哥哥不会拒绝圭贤的触碰，但是要想做到最后，就不能让他挣扎。

眼罩捂住了漂亮的眼睛，手腕被布制腰带绑在一处，嘴巴被领带封上，银色丝绸衬衫半脱半就的挂在臂弯，下身全裸，缠成一条的内裤堪堪的挂在右侧小腿上。

“哥真漂亮。”

朴正洙知道抱着自己的人是谁，是他最小的弟弟，是他最宠爱的弟弟，也是出格底线最多的弟弟……

“唔……”

“哥想说什么？”圭贤用手指在哥哥的身上缓缓划过，幻想着这是一把手术刀，把哥哥这副漂亮的躯体剖开，甜腻的血腥味充斥在屋子里，那鲜活的心脏被握在了自己手中。

但是现在看来，反而是自己的心脏被哥哥握着，爱意封装不住，全都溢了出来。

“就一次，求求哥给我一次，答应的话我就解开。”

被他压在身下的人轻轻的点了点头。

眼罩被扯开扔下床，哥哥的眼睛红红的，像被欺负狠了的兔子，但是看着自己弟弟的目光里还是带着无尽的温柔与包容，甚至还沾染了情欲。

嘴上的东西也被解开，漂亮的脸蛋上有了浅浅的勒痕，圭贤心疼的用手去揉。

“对不起哥哥，我太用力了。”

“没事……”正洙哥不太敢和他直视，低垂下眼睛却看到了弟弟某处那挺立的欲望。

脸变得更红了，像烧着一把火。

“我们不能这么做……”哥哥的嗓音里染上了哭腔，微微颤抖的语气让圭贤觉得更加悦耳，也更加诱惑。

“我们什么都可以做。”圭贤把缠着哥哥手腕的腰带也一并解开，尖利的牙啃咬着皮肤上被磨红的印记。

冰冰的润滑液滴在下身，激的朴正洙一愣，慌张的用手挡住，但是圭贤不想给他这样的机会，就着滑腻腻的液体先往哥哥的后穴里塞进一根手指。

“不……”本来想阻止的手一下子拽住枕头，腿也一下子并了起来。

圭贤用自己的腿卡住哥哥的腿，强迫他分开，那一根手指也开始缓缓抽送，并且逐渐加至三根。

朴正洙浑身颤抖，他讨厌眼前这种不受控制的感觉，但是却不想让圭贤停下，下面某处被强行打开，手指快速的进出，强烈的摩擦感混杂着微微撕裂的疼痛，更让人无法接受的就是被自己一手带大的弟弟，此时此刻却对他做着这种事。

圭贤看哥哥似乎在出神，便俯下身子去吻他。

嘴唇挨着嘴唇轻轻移动，圭贤含住哥哥的下唇用舌头舔舐，接着就是撬开牙关，把哥哥的呼吸与呻吟全数吞下。

上面和下面同时被侵入，生涩的感觉并没有持续很久，润滑油开始起作用，甚至他能感觉到来自于那里的配合。

他的哥哥准备好接受他了。

这是一种难以忍耐的感觉，对两个人而言并不美好。

朴正洙的腰很疼，圭贤把被子团成团塞在他的身体下面作为支撑。

进入的时候没有任何快感，只觉得这一刻已经是极限，但是下一刻还有更多的痛苦。

哥哥的手按在圭贤的大腿上，企图阻止他的前进，但是这一切都是徒劳的。

只会让他自己更加难以动作。

亲吻可以缓解紧张，圭贤不得不承认他的哥哥此时此刻紧张到全身发抖，下面紧的要死，进退不得。

“求你……”

“嘘……我不会弄伤你的。”

温柔的手掌贴着朴正洙腰侧的皮肤，那里滑腻腻的，弧线比例完美，手指挪动一下，他的哥哥就会抖一下。

但是他能看出来朴正洙很喜欢，紧绷的身体渐渐放松，汗水打湿了头发，又从脊背处渗出来，床单上潮潮的。

圭贤的动作很慢，他需要更多的时间让哥哥适应。

进到令人可怕的深度，朴正洙觉得那根在自己身体里面的东西快要把他撕开了，但是濒临绝望的时候圭贤又退了出去，缓慢的抽送折磨着朴正洙本就敏感的神经。

“可以了……”他不希望两个人这样不上不下的吊着，他看的出来，圭贤并没有放肆。

“不……”圭贤俯下身子去亲吻哥哥，从额头开始，轻柔温暖的吻一个一个的落下。

眼眉，鼻尖，上唇，再到下巴，颈侧，耳垂。

含住哥哥的耳钉慢慢用牙齿研磨，很快情欲就会被勾上来，前戏足够长，也足够消耗掉所有抗拒的力量。

朴正洙环着弟弟的脖颈，两条长腿顺从的分开，腿根处被揉捏的发红。

“出……出去一点。”

似乎不是很适应，朴正洙想要微微抬起一点身体，让深入自己的那根东西抽出一点。

圭贤温柔的把哥哥按倒在床上，然后主动后撤，只留一半在里面浅浅的刺戳。

这样的刺激并不比大开大合要小，但是至少在心里上可以给承受方一点点安慰，知道这一场性爱并不是单一的制服，而是两情相悦。

似有似无的摩擦带来了火热触感，一丝深入骨髓的痒意顺着脊柱穿到了肩颈，勾起一阵阵战栗。

脑子里面越来越昏沉，朴正洙已经无法分清此时此刻究竟是被暴露在空气中还是浸入在温水里。

他想要再多一点，再用力一点，再让他更有感觉一点。

“圭圭……”朴正洙慢慢的抱紧伏在自己身上的圭贤，主动把双腿分的更开。

“哥想要什么？”

“想要你……用力一点……”

“要多用力呢？”圭贤攥着朴正洙的手按在枕边，两个人十指相扣，下身狠狠的顶进去了一下。

朴正洙的喘息猛地加重，嗓子里被逼出来了一点点呜咽，像是一只受了惊的猫儿。

但是他没有抗拒，他想要被这样对待。

圭贤一边浅浅的亲吻着哥哥的唇，一边重重的把自己送入哥哥的身体里。肉体间互相碰撞的声音渐渐的充斥在房间里。

被逼疯的不只是朴正洙，比他更像疯掉的是圭贤。

他哥的那里又温暖又紧致，他哥的身体柔软且纤细，他哥那掺杂着细碎呻吟的声音就像是催情剂，一下一下的拨乱了他的理智。

还有红红的眼睛，眼泪一直没有停过。

“哥为什么哭呢？是讨厌我吗？”

“不……不……圭贤……我永远不会讨厌你的……”

朴正洙透过泪眼看着自己最疼爱的弟弟，他想去恨，但是做不到，他只能承认他自己对于圭贤也同样怀有那种不合情理的爱意。

这种背德的乱伦感，让人从绝望之地爬出来，又跌入了另一个深渊。

圭贤的动作渐渐变快，朴正洙被刺激的先射出来了一点点半透明的东西，但是下身还是挺立着的，随着圭贤的动作一下一下的晃悠着。

“正洙哥，可不可以叫我的名字。”

“圭贤……圭贤……圭……”

在听到哥哥在耳边用沙哑的声音叫他的名字的时候，圭贤咬着朴正洙的肩头，狠狠的顶了最后几下，然后慢慢放松了陡然紧张的肌肉，趴在了朴正洙的身上。

两个人的喘息混在了一起，朴正洙想要伸手摸一下自己的前面，却被圭贤占了先。

“抱歉，没有顾及到哥。”

朴正洙被摸了两下，也仰着头射了出来，白色的液体沾到了他的前胸，与汗水混在一处，模糊不堪。

“哥先不要讨厌我，至少在我离开之前。”

“不会讨厌你，你不许走，先抱抱我。”朴正洙渐渐的恢复到了原本那种清冷的感觉里，但是并没有拒绝圭贤所有的触碰。

在他的灵魂深处，他更期待，他很渴望，他越来越想要。

想要这个世界上，爱他的人再多爱他一点……

朴正洙贪恋着来自于情欲之后的缠绵，他们慢慢的温柔的接吻，又浅尝辄止到被按在枕头上吻到窒息。

“你真的爱我吗？”朴正洙尽力控制着自己酸软的身体，半坐在床头，手指一点点的抹去了床单上被精液污染的地方。

圭贤吻了吻哥哥细白的肩头，把人搂进了怀里。

——我想我是真的爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> all特驾校欢迎您


End file.
